


Take My Hands, Ground Yourself

by GummiStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload, dbh connor brothers au, detriot become human brother au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Conan is a more advanced model then his brothers, meaning everything hits the android a bit harderInspired by Blue Umbriel's amazing brothers AUhttp://thebunnyartist.tumblr.com/post/175068934369/just-messing-around-with-my-dbh-sibling-au-so-that





	Take My Hands, Ground Yourself

“Connor, where the fuck is your tin can brother?” Connor was pulled out of his work by the sound of Gavin grumbling next to his desk.

“I thought he was meant to be with you, Detective Reed? He is your partner” Connor smirked, knowing if Hank was at his desk he would be laughing at the android's newly learnt sass.

“Well he isn’t fucking here, is he? Go find him” Gavin ordered him before walking back to his own desk. Realistically, Connor could have told Gavin to go fuck himself and find his partner himself, but his concern for his brother outweighed his want to curse at Gavin. With a sigh, Connor pushed himself away from his desk and got up, straightening his tie, and began to walk towards the break room hoping to find Conan.

**”Conan? Are you around?”** Connor asked via their mind connection, frowning slightly when he got no response from his younger sibling. 

“Hey Connor, lose something?” Chris asked from his spot against one of the tables in the break room, the android offered the officer a small smile.

“I’m looking for my brother, have you seen Conan?” Connor questioned

“I did about an hour ago, he headed down towards the bathrooms” Chris replied causing Connor to frown in confusion, why would Conan go to the bathrooms?

“Thank you, Chris, Gavin is looking for him and has sent me to find him” Connor explained before he started to head towards the hallway which led to the bathrooms.

**”Conan where are you? Gavin is getting more agitated”** Connor continued, still not getting anything from the other android.

“Seriously?” He groaned as he pushed open the door to the bathroom

“Conan? This isn’t funny anymore” Connor said out loud as he walked in but to his annoyance all the stalls where empty meaning he wasn’t in there.

“You are so dead when I find you” Connor mumbled to himself as he came out of the bathroom, just as he was about to turn and leave the hallway, he noticed a small streak of blue on the ground leading to the cleaning supplies cupboard. 

Instantly thinking the worse, Connor rushed over to the small room, yanking the door open violently and flicking on the light. The moment the room filled with light a pained yelp met Connor’s ears, drawing his eyes towards the source of the noise. His chest both filled with relief and dread at the sight of Conan pressed up against the wall, knees to his chest and hands over his ears holding his hair tightly.

“Conan…” Connor mumbled, flicking off the light again knowing how sensitive Conan was to everything whilst in this state. Due to Conan being a more advanced model compared to any of the other boys, he perceived things a lot stronger than any of them, which also led to things becoming overwhelming to the point he was reduced to a shaking mess.

Without saying anything, Connor shut the door and walked over to Conan, gently kneeling in front of his shaken brother. Thankfully Connor could see relatively well in the dark and didn’t require an overhead light to be on, making it easy to see the blue blood near Conan’s ears and under his fingernails. From what Connor’s scan could tell, the blue blood was Conan’s and it seemed that he had been scratching at the synthetic skin around his ears.

“Conan? Can you hear me?” Connor asked in the most gentle voice he could manage. Conan’s eyes stayed shut tight, tears rushing out from under closed eyelids as he whimpered softly still gripping his hair tightly.

“Having a sensory overload?” Connor continued, Conan gave a small curt nod in response.

“Alright, we’re going to make it through this just like we’ve made it through all of the other ones, can you let go of your hair?” Conan hesitated before his fingers slowly untangled from his brown locks.

“Here,” Connor held his hands out, offering them to his brother if he wanted them. Conan’s hands shook as he reached out to hold Connor’s.

“Good, you’re doing great Conan, now can you think back to our house for me?” Connor asked, causing Conan’s brows to furrow a little.

“Just trust me. Imagine you’re sitting on the couch, what can you see?” Connor questioned

“I-I… I see the tv” Conan replied, his voice as quiet as a mouse and as shaky as his hands

“And?”

“Sumo… I see Su-Sumo with Colton on the floor”

“Is anyone else there?”

“No… dad must be in the kitchen…”

“That’s alright, is there any small details you can see about the room?” Connor smiled, noticing how much smoother Conan’s breathing had gotten and how still his hands had grown. 

“That photo, on the mantelpiece. The one that dad took of us all when we were at the Chicken-Feed, we all fell over in the snow after” Conan smirked as he remembered back to that moment.

“We did, dad wasn’t too happy to be crushed by us all” Connor continued. Conan’s eyes slowly opened and met Connor’s which were full of nothing but warmth, love and comfort.

“I’m… thank you Connor” Conan said as he wiped his eyes on his uniform sleeves.

“Don’t mention it, what happened?” Connor asked now sitting cross-legged in front of Conan.

“I’m not sure, I was out with Detective Reed at a crime scene and he was arguing with some of the other officers. We came back here and then Captain Fowler yelled at Gavin for acting as he phrased it “a fuck head”. Gavin decided that he needed to take his anger out on me by screaming almost every curse he knows and then I just… I just couldn’t take it anymore” Conan sighed, letting his head drop onto his knees.

“Conan don’t worry about it, Gavin can be an ass. Let’s go find dad so we can clean you up” Connor said as he stood up, pulling Conan up with him.

“I’m going to open the door a little bit just so you can get used to the light” Connor warned Conan before he cracked the door open slightly. Much to Conan’s surprise and relief the light didn’t hurt his eyes as he expected it would.

“All good?” Connor questioned turning back to look at his brother

“Yeah, I’m fine” Conan smiled, Connor returned it gently and the pair came out of the cupboard. Together they walked down and the hall and back towards the main centre of the station.

“About fucking time! Where the hell did you two go?” Gavin shouted which caused Conan to flinch slightly. 

“Not now Gavin, have you seen Hank?” Connor glared at the detective warningly. Gavin seemed to get the message as he gestured towards the break room. From where Connor was standing, he could see Hank leaning against one of the tables eating his lunch. As Connor went to walk forwards, the hand holding Conan’s tugged slightly as the other android didn’t move. Connor turned around and frowned when he saw Conan had a frown on his face as he stared at his feet.

“Conan?” Connor asked softly, worried his brother was getting overwhelmed again.

“What if… what if dad gets angry? Or he doesn’t think I should keep working! Or what if-

“Conan, shut up. Dad would never get mad at you for getting overwhelmed, come on” Connor soothed him once again tugging on Conan’s hand. The other android let out an unhappy sound before allowing his older brother to gently guide him to the kitchen.

“Hank?” Connor called as they walked into the break room, Hank looked up at the sound of Connor’s voice.

“Connor, where have you been I-” He stopped when he saw Conan standing behind Connor, blue blood seeping from wounds near his ears.

“Conan! What the fuck happened?!” Hank dropped his sandwich and rushed to grab Conan’s head and turn it to inspect the damage.

“I… I got overwhelmed again…” Conan mumbled, Hank’s face softened and he sighed as he placed his hands on Conan’s shoulders.

“Hang on son, let me grab the first aid kit,” Hank said as he turned to walk over to the small first aid box connected to the wall.

“Hank I am able to self-repair my-”

“Shut up and let me at least clean the blood” Hank shot back, instantly shutting up Conan. Hank walked back over with a small set of antiseptic wipes, even though Conan didn’t require them as his wounds couldn’t get infected.

“Sit down” Hank said as he led his youngest son over to one of the chairs. Conan sat down obediently and allowed Hank to begin wiping to blue blood away from the scratches. 

“Do you want to go home? It’s getting late anyway, Fowler won’t care” Hank suggested as he scrunched up the thriuim covered tissues 

“I’m fully operational Hank I can continue working” Conan replied, causing Hank to groan and roll his eyes.

“I don’t care if you’re operational, I care if you feel okay, emotionally” Hank emphasized. It seemed as if Conan opened his mouth to argue but the words instantly caught in his throat when he realized, he felt extremely drained.

“Yes… I would appreciate it if we went home” Conan mumbled which caused both Connor and Hank to smile.

“Alright boys, let's get the fuck out of here” Hank said, ruffling both of the boy’s hair before the trio turned and began to leave, homeward bound.


End file.
